freedom_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Greyhammer
"A clan ever vigiliant; safeguarding the mountains of Khaz, Times of hope, harmony; gloom and agony, Rising up from the shadows of yore; these stout warriors cannot wait anymore!" The members of Clan Greyhammer nearly faced utter annihilation at the end of the War of Three Hammers, but some clansmen endured. Their grandchildren and children have come together once more, under the banner of their rightful Thane''.'' Having lost their ancient clan holding centuries ago, they were recently granted custody over Anvilmar and the Coldridge Valley - not only an honour in itself, it had symbolic meaning for them, as their ancestral task was to safeguard the outer reaches of Khaz Modan. Now the Greyhammers have finally returned home, to do their solemn duty once more. ----The Greyhammers are known to be hardworking, modest and friendly; living within southern Dun Morogh. Renowned in ages yore to be great craftsmen (primarily runesmiths) and scholars, the Clan has in recent times proven their worth as strong, proud and loyal warriors of Khaz Modan, as they found their new place in the world. Many of Clan Greyhammer have taken up the practice of worshipping the titans (once again), though there still remains a large portion that are fervent followers of the Light. There is mutual respect between both sides.. albeit there is some underlying rivalry between these two factions. Notoriously known to have a deep seated animosity towards the Dark Irons, due to the destruction of their ancient clan holding, there has been a slight change in this attitude over the last few years - but most do not dare to speak up against their Thane. Clan lore Known amongst the Dwarves to be a modest and hardworking clan, with powerful hammers inscribed with runes of old; the Clan lived in a bustling little town nestled among the southern mountain peaks of Khaz Modan. The town was surrounded by the stark wintry wilds of Khaz Modan, so adventure was a common commodity and some of the less tenacious folk in town paid good coin to complete various tasks in the surrounding region. The Clan's town was constantly under pressure by several threats; 'native' trolls, wendigos and other vicious creatures from the mountains. With not only having to defend their home on a regular basis, they also had to safeguard the outlying area; a task decreed by the High King himself. If not for the clan's stout and loyal warriors, all records of the Clan would off been destroyed and forgotten. Although life was tough, the then Thane, Hatlih, kept spirits high, by assuring that the Clan's time of splendor was nigh; he vowed that he would vanquish the monsters threatening their home. He fulfilled his promise to an extend - although at the cost of his own life. Still mourning the loss of his father, Hatlih's firstborn Urvar, took up the mantle of Thane and witnessed as his clansmen thrived within their town, with their beast and troll adversaries bested. The furs of the slain beasts were sold for greater profit, giving warmth to many Dwarves across Khaz Modan. This increase in wealth enabled the clan to expand their library. The library stored large amounts of folklore, literature and books from ancient times. With the expansion of the library, many-a Dwarven scholars paid a visit to the remote town. Urvar also had a statue of his father erected within the Thane's Hall; honouring his sacrifice. The Thane's Hall was a structure carved into the mountainside, with statues of the Pantheon standing guard at the entrance. The Pantheon was back then worshipped by many as Gods, perhaps the Dwarves of the Clan being some of the most devout followers. And all along as other clans learned of the human's teaching of the Light; Urvar Greyhammer was stubborn. He remained steadfast and clinged to the old ways. Albeit he was succesful, his grandson would convert after he had been saved by a human priest. Naming In the times of yore, when legends were made and Dwarves a-plenty, in the time when the Creators were worshipped as Gods, a virtuous Clan lived in a bustling little town nestled among the southern mountain peaks of Khaz Modan. The Greyhammers, as they came to be known as. The Clan had faced hardship throughout the ages, yet always managed to endure. Their wits, valour, perserverence and faith serving them well. Having mastered the arts of 'runecrafting', the Clan's reputation had spread far and wide across the Dwarven land. Urvar, the firstborn son of late Hatlih, had taken up the mantle of Thane after his father demise, after a battle against the ancient Trolls of Dun Morogh. His thoughts and judgements were clouded, distracted by the terrible loss of his father. News circulated amongst the town of an impending attack, something that Urvar could not bear. His most trusted advisor, his brother, Thugni, was a crafty and cheerful lad. Always optimstic and assisting his brother with the task of leading their Clan, he promised to his brother that they would once again perservere. Leaving for his forge, Thugni remained in there for several days, before he emerged once more. He left for the Loremaster of the Clan - the spiritual head of the Clan, and a master of 'runecrafting' - with the head of a hammer, made from a greyish and powerful metal, now long gone. He also brought the head of a crossbow, crafted out of a legendary yeti's horn he slew alongside his father and brother. The Loremaster knew what Thugni required of him - and the power 'granted' to him by his 'Gods', flowed through him and upon the weapons. They shone with great power; Thugni and the Loremaster both smiling. Returning to his brother with the newly crafted weapons, Thugni knelt before Urvar. He reached his hands out, presenting the hammer as a gift to the Thane of his Clan . With new weapons in hand, Urvar led his Clan out once more, alongside Thugni - defending what they cared for most. Their people. The weapons were dubbed 'Azgol Reghan' and 'Azgol Rarghan' - 'The Greyhammer' and 'The Greyhorn''. The hammer and crossbow being true symbols of the Clan's strength and valour - showing the Clan is strong on all fronts. Albeit, the Clan was hence known as the Greyhammers, as a homage to the weapon of the Thane.. and in the ages to come, their weapons were inscribed with powerful runes of yore, leading the Clan to victory. Fall Decades later, when the clan's "golden age" seemed so far away, a few dwarven bards came to their humble town and saw how it had fallen into decay. They - as bards, singing of tales of yore, had heard about the splendour, the town once had had. They taught some of the young clansmen of their art and went on their way. Although years later, four of them would return and settle - to continue the teaching of their art within the town; one of the last positive things to happen for the clan, for a long time. The winters went by, and the Greyhammer Clan would see one of its final blows against its pride - the War of the Three Hammers. Over the years, the Greyhammer Clan had grown a mutual friendship with one of the three major clans, the Bronzebeards. The Dark Iron dwarves - merciless as they were - saw an oppurtunity to attack one of the Bronzebeard's allies, helped along with the Greyhammer's close proximity to them. The Dark Irons did not hesitate with their vile act. They completly wiped Clan Greyhammer's town for good. Although mountaineers had warned the Clan of the incoming enemies, and some of the Clan's warriors could not simply stand idly by, as their home would be destroyed. They marched out, to fend the Dark Irons off long enough, so that the majority could flee; avoiding the impending massacre. As the War concluded, some clansmen eventually returned to their home, only to find rubble and debris. Miscellaneous Greyhammer Tree.png|Family tree of the 'main' Greyhammer line Anvilmar.jpg|Anvilmar, the clan's bustling new home Category:Guilds